


Дорогой Каина

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин следует по единственной дороге, что у него есть — полной знамений и тайн, старых ритуалов и древних монстров. Дороге, ведущей к единственной цели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Каина

**Author's Note:**

> В фике использованы цитаты (в том числе пара невыделенных в тексте) из поэмы Максимилиана Волошина «Путями Каина».  
> Фик написан на ББ=Реверс-2015 по арт-заявке Элеанор Ригби.   
> Бета I, Kryssa

С собою мы уносим только то,  
От обладанья чем мы отказались.

[ ](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/04/cd6ba767f0ae236142beadf8f1b165d8.jpg)

В баре было накурено. Южане срать хотели на запрет курения в общественных местах. Если бы не звонок Бобби, то Дин не стал бы останавливаться в городишке с нехорошим названием Салфер, так и гнал бы на восток по десятому шоссе.

Дин подошел к барной стойке и поудобнее устроился на высоком стуле, повел плечами, разминая затекшие от долгой дороги мышцы.  
Коротко стриженая блондинка в косухе хмуро протирала за стойкой стаканы. Молнии на рукавах позвякивали в такт скупым усталым движениям. Дину пришлось пустить в ход свою фирменную улыбку номер два – для неофициальных лиц, могущих принести умеренную пользу во время расследования.

– Красавица, не подскажешь, где мне найти Джонни?  
«Красавица» вздрогнула и, резко наклонившись вперед, поставила стакан на стойку.  
– Пива или чего покрепче?  
– Пива, – ответил Дин и оглядел бар. Барменша забрала стакан и достала вместо него бутылку.

Большая кучка завсегдатаев в углу шумно отмечала чей-то день рождения и не обращала внимания на окружающих. Несколько групп поменьше тоже были заняты собой и не вызвали у Дина подозрений. В дальнем углу у бильярдного стола кто-то отирался, и Дин, кивнув в ту сторону, поинтересовался:   
– Тут шары погонять по-взрослому можно, наберется компания?

Барменша, прищурившись, посмотрела в тот угол и ответила:  
– С Толстым Митчем играть не советую. Он проигрывать не любит и может выбить тебе все зубы.  
Дин поморщился и отхлебнул из бутылки.  
– Так… а что насчет Джонни?   
– Джонни – это я, – буркнула барменша и хлопнула на стойку еще одну бутылку. – А тебе что надо?

Дин пожал плечами, скрывая легкое разочарование.  
– Бобби Сингер попросил разобраться. Что-то происходит тут у вас… сверхъестественное.

Барменша скептически оглядела Дина. Даром что щуплая и всего на пару лет постарше Винчестера, но взгляд был, как у фбровца, и он с трудом прогнал мысль, что не хотел бы встретиться с ней в недружественной обстановке.  
– Я просила Бобби прислать мне дельного охотника, а не смазливого стилягу, который едва колледж закончил.  
– Обижаешь, дорогуша, я в колледже штаны не просиживал, а вот этими вот руками душил всякую нечисть…  
– Да тише ты! – шикнула на него Джонни и добавила шепотом, навалившись сиськами на стойку: – После закрытия приходи к служебному входу, расскажу что и как, а пока…  
– А пока я займусь сбором информации.

Дин легко соскочил со стула и направился к двери.  
– Как пройти в библиотеку? – спросил он у лысого здоровяка, только что вошедшего в бар. Пока тот переваривал малознакомое слово, так что кожа на черепе ежилась складками, Дин хлопнул его по плечу и юркнул за дверь.

Дин решил, что библиотека уже закрылась, и, сев в импалу, стал изучать городишко, да и место для ночлега стоило присмотреть. Как-то само собой вышло, что в этот раз клеить барменшу ради того, чтобы сэкономить на мотеле, Дину и в голову не пришло.

Как из грабителя больших дорог  
Меч создал рыцаря  
И оковал железом  
Его лицо и плоть его; а дух  
Провел сквозь пламя посвященья,  
Запечатляя в зрящем сердце меч,  
Пылающий в деснице Серафима:  
Символ земной любви,  
Карающей и мстящей,  
Мир рассекающий на "Да" и "Нет",  
На зло и на добро.

– Откуда ты знаешь Бобби? – спросил Дин, когда Джонни впустила его в притихший душный бар. Свет был приглушен, стулья, перевернутые, уже стояли на столах, пол блестел, очищенный от грязи и окурков.  
– Лет пять назад в заброшенной серной шахте объявился призрак инженера Фраша, ну того, кто изобрел знаменитый метод Фраша, – важно ответила Джонни, ставя перед Дином тарелку с сэндвичами. – Небось не ужинал?  
– Да, покатался по городу, но когда не знаешь, что искать, как-то всё непонятно. Скучно тут у вас, – Дин с удовольствием впился зубами в предложенное угощение.  
– Сейчас уже не сезон, а летом на озера много людей приезжает, все отели забиты.  
– Ммм… – Дин принялся за второй сэндвич.  
– Призрак оказался злобный, убил моего мужа и искалечил его брата. Этот бар ему принадлежит. Он попросил меня присматривать за хозяйством, так как с тех пор всё больше по больницам мотается.  
– Сочувствую, мэм.  
– Да ничего, я только после его смерти узнала, что муж охотником был. Обычно притворялся, что запчастями торгует. В тот день он успел позвонить Бобби, тот приехал и…  
– Я понял. Бобби, как всегда, молодец. А сейчас что?

Джонни достала откуда-то из-за пазухи пачку сигарет и закурила.  
– Да кто знает, что оно. Пара случаев была в Мосс-Блаффе, один в Лейк-Чарлзе, это совсем рядом с нами, а на этой неделе у нас, прямо на соседней улице… Люди пропадают, а потом оказывается, что их видели в нескольких местах одновременно. Причем застают их за нехорошими занятиями, ну, типа кража в магазине, угон или непристойное обнажение.

Дин вытер с губы остатки майонеза и отодвинул в сторону пустую тарелку.

– Непристойное обнажение? И что, ради этого теперь охотников зовут?

Джонни недовольно нахохлилась и медленно выдохнула в сторону Дина длинную струйку дыма.

– Это какая-то тварь делает, а когда находят настоящее тело, то человек истощен до смерти или в коме. Как будто что-то высосало его силы. Миссис Питкин была учительницей математики, сорок лет в школе проработала, поэтому когда она явилась сюда, в бар, и стала отплясывать на столе, задирая юбку, я сразу почуяла неладное.  
– И что дальше?  
– Она расшвыряла наряд полиции, как котят, и скрылась. Говорят, шериф в это время ловил миссис Питкин на другом конце города – она лопатой разбивала надгробия на кладбище. Поймать ее на кладбище тоже не смогли, а тело нашли в подвале ее дома, она умерла по дороге в больницу от обширного инфаркта. Что для ее возраста неудивительно… Удивительно то, что она якобы вытворяла… Но полиция решила, что старушка передознулась таблетками от Альцгеймера, и не стала ничего расследовать.   
– А почему ты думаешь, что шкодливая нечисть еще здесь?  
– Ничего я не думаю, – сердито ответила Джонни и затушила сигарету в Диновой тарелке. – Просто жалко старушек. Может, удастся вычислить и обезвредить тварь, пока она еще кого-нибудь до инфаркта не довела?  
– Ладно, завтра займусь. Какие-нибудь приметы есть, запах непривычный, холод или, наоборот, тепло, следы на месте преступления? – Дин встал и вручил Джонни свою визитку.  
– Нет, ничего такого, только глаза блестели. И движения… чуть рваные, не знаю, как объяснить. Ну как будто не совсем человеческие… как насекомое в человеческой коже, что ли.

Так будь же сам вселенной и творцом,  
Сознай себя божественным и вечным  
И плавь миры по льялам душ и вер.  
Будь дерзким зодчим вавилонских башен,  
Ты – заклинатель сфинксов и химер.

Хотя вечером, когда они прощались, Джонни пригласила его позавтракать в баре, Дин вежливо отказался. Бар – не кафе, его рано не открывают, поэтому он быстро позавтракал в отеле и решил не разводить канитель утром понапрасну: следующим пунктом плана значился магазин, где тоже видели старушку-учительницу во время ее последнего озорного турне. Дин зашел в магазин и замер как вкопанный. За прилавком, спиной к ему, стоял в клетчатой рубашке Сэм – волнистые каштановые волосы, широкие плечи, длинные пальцы, сноровисто перебирающие ценники. Когда, услышав перелив колокольчика, продавец обернулся, Дин мгновенно осознал свою ошибку, но сердце все равно защемило. С ним и раньше случались такие обознатушки, но последнее время всё чаще.

Он думал, что чем дальше заберется от Калифорнии, тем будет проще, но, как всегда, ошибался.

Продавец не добавил ничего нового к рассказу Джонни, и Дин решил все-таки навестить библиотеку, чтобы больше узнать о жертвах. Листая свежие подшивки районной газеты, Дин пытался найти что-то общее у всех потерпевших, но пазл никак не сходился. У всех был разный пол, возраст и образование, единственное, что могло связывать их всех, вдов, разведенных, одиночек – к моменту происшествия они жили одни, и это, в частности, затруднило обнаружение тел. Пока полиция гонялась за аватарами, жертвы умирали в пустых домах. Правда, умерли не все – двое находились в коме, но, судя по скупым отчетам в прессе, без всякой надежды на выздоровление. Дин решил все-таки съездить в больницу, но тут позвонила Джонни.

– Со мной связался друг-журналист, в Батон-Руже похожий случай произошел вчера вечером.  
– В Батон-Руже? Это же часа два езды отсюда! – удивился Дин. Но побывать в столице Луизианы было заманчиво – этот городишко он уже несколько раз обошел пешком.   
– Точнее, не в самом Батон-Руже, а в Шенандоа, но это рядом. Я позвонила Бобби, он сказал, что не знает в тех краях ни одного охотника…  
– Я поеду, – перебил ее Дин.   
– За тобой как будто гонится кто, – саркастически заметила Джонни и отключилась.

Я голос вопиющего в пустыне  
Кишащих множеств, в спазмах городов,  
В водоворотах улиц и вокзалов --  
В безлюднейшей из всех пустынь земли.

Дорога в Батон-Руж была проложена над болотами, над которыми кружили стаи больших черных птиц. И хотя Дину казалось, что выехал он в середине дня, начинало стремительно темнеть. Тонкая стрелка моста прорезала сгущающийся мрак, который едва подсвечивали фары редких встречных машин, едущих по параллельному мосту. Пар, поднимающийся над поверхностью болот, в свете фар импалы клубился странными сгустками. Обстановка настраивала на рабочий лад, Дину уже не терпелось встретиться лицом к лицу с какой-нибудь нечистью, и когда мотор вдруг принялся чихать, Дин вздохнул с облегчением. Кто знает, какие твари вылезают из этих болот в канун Дня всех святых? Он притормозил, надеясь, что какой-нибудь лихач, торопящийся домой или к любовнице, не врежется сзади, и принялся искать ЭМП. В бардачке его не оказалось, под пассажирским сиденьем тоже, пришлось тянуться к заднему сиденью. И Дин вспомнил, как они уже ехали этой дорогой много лет назад, он сидел рядом с Сэмом сзади, Сэм ныл, что хочет спать, а Дин щипал его, не давая заснуть, потому что отец рассказывал про обитателей луизианских болот такие истории, что у Дина мурашки стадами бегали по спине. Он не отрывал тогда цепкого взгляда от шоссе, надеясь первым увидеть разлегшуюся посреди проезжей части болотную русалку или крокодила-оборотня, но дорога была пустынна и мокра всего лишь от недавно прошедшего дождя, а не от слез несчастной брошенной русалки. То, что крокодилы не плачут, Дин еще с детства знал. Не хотелось бы увидеть русалку сейчас – когда рядом нет Сэма. Сэмми и сам в каком-то смысле русалка, а стольких мерзких встреч он избежал, скрывшись за стенами Стэнфордской крепости?.. Но такие мысли до добра не доведут. Отрезанный ломоть и всё такое, но почему-то странно щемило сердце.

ЭМП молчал, как будто умер. Мимо промчалась грязная фура, лязгнув колесами в миллиметре от стройного бедра Детки, и Дин, плюнув на ностальгию, тихо тронулся в путь. Мотор больше не чихал, словно эмоции Дина служили ему вместо машинного масла. 

После пустынных и мрачных болот въезд в Батон-Руж поражал яркостью огней. В городе кипела жизнь, и Дину предстояло в этой какофонии мелких делишек найти нужный мотель – тот, где произошло очередное непонятное происшествие.

Пергидрольная блондинка на ресепшене неприятно удивила Дина. Ему уже не в первый раз закрадывалась в голову мысль, что творится что-то не то – еще неделю назад дня не проходило, чтобы Дину не прыгали в кровать отличные красотки, а сейчас все женщины, что попадались по делу или просто так, как будто сошли с иллюстраций книги про ведьм. Не той старинной, что хранилась у отца и которую Сэм утопил случайно в Ниагарском водопаде, а той, что Дин видел у Бобби – типа «Кто есть кто в современном ведьмовстве и чаромагии». Книга была в непромокаемой суперобложке и в комплекте с компакт-диском. Дин отвлекся и почти пропустил вопрос.

– Один?  
– Да, а что? – машинально нахмурился Дин.  
– Хорошо. Мы педиков не селим.  
– Что? На мне где-то написано, что я педик?

Блондинка ощупала Дина взглядом и даже нагнулась вбок, чтобы посмотреть на Дина ниже пояса. Ей-богу, даже если бы по какой-то идиотской причине у него стояло бы в тот момент, то от такого профессионального обследования упало бы навсегда. Дин уже пожалел, что переоделся в костюм в надежде закосить под федерала.  
– Бассейном не пользоваться, посторонних не водить, полиция продолжает следственные действия.

Дин закатил глаза и взял ключи.

Номеру, до которого пришлось топать через весь внутренний двор мимо огороженного желтой полицейской лентой бассейна, тоже явно требовались следственные действия. Кровать была сдвинута, горела только одна лампочка в люстре, свежесть постельного белья казалась крайне сомнительной. Но довершали картину засохшие брызги крови на стене. Много брызг, словно здесь частенько потрошили крупный рогатый скот.  
Дин не разуваясь упал на кровать и набрал номер Бобби.

– Удалось хоть немного узнать, что это за тварь такая?  
– Ммм, ничего похожего в литературе не встречается, – солидным тоном ответил Бобби. – Перевертыши обычно одиночки, а тут мы имеем дело с чем-то стайным. Есть такое насекомое – палочник из отряда привиденьевые. Странное название для обычного насекомого, правда?  
– И не говори.  
– Пока ты раскатывал по дорогам, я проанализировал все последние случаи – похоже, есть единый центр, к которому сходятся все ниточки.   
– Их что, так много? – удивился Дин, словно проспал всю вечеринку.   
– Не то чтобы много. Есть случаи без летальных исходов, о них просто не сообщалось в сводках новостей. Короче, всё указывает на то, что их гнездо, или где они там размножаются, – в Новом Орлеане.  
– Я что, зря сюда ехал? Искал этот вонючий мотель? Я бы сейчас сидел не на продавленном чьим-то трупом матрасе, а на барном стуле в лучшей дискотеке Французского квартала, понимаешь, Бобби?  
Бобби ехидно покашлял.  
– Дин, я бы на твоем месте с дискотеками повременил, а то станешь жертвой нашего юркого насекомого.  
– Почему я? – опешил Дин.  
– Есть закономерность – жертвы были не только одинокими, но и неудовлетворенными сексуальной жизнью.  
– Что? И даже та почтенная бабулька, которая бегала в одних кружевных панталонах по кладбищу?  
Бобби еще раз хихикнул. И, судя по звуку, отхлебнул виски прямо из горла.  
– Она ревновала умершего мужа к соседке.  
– Небось соседка и рассказала? – скептически заметил Дин.  
– А смысл ей врать?

Дин нахохлился, переваривая информацию. Бобби не дал ему слишком глубоко задуматься.

– Во Французском квартале найдешь таро-салон Лоуренсины. Она потомок ведьмы и охотника, поможет тебе. И не забывай смотреть в оба, что за чертовщина там происходит.  
И Бобби отключился.

Огонь сердец – невидимый и темный,  
Зажженный в недрах от подземных лав.

Дин плохо спал, можно сказать, почти не сомкнул глаз. Отсутствие сексуальной разрядки уже несколько дней, подозрительные шорохи и звуки из соседних номеров, отвратительный матрас, который даже привыкшего к бивуачной жизни Винчестера достал до печенок – всё работало на бессонницу, тяжелую, как обезглавленная туша чупакабры. Дин был не из тех натур, которые любят порефлексировать в тишине, это Сэму дай… О черт, только не воспоминания о Сэме… Но чем больше он старался избавиться от них, тем сильнее они ввинчивались в мозг.

Дин вспомнил Хеллоуин три года назад – через год после поступления Сэма в Стэнфорд он решился приехать и поддержать брата, зная, как тяжело тот переживает всё, что связано с этим мрачным торжеством. Номер в мотеле «Коронет» совсем рядом с университетом стоил целое состояние по меркам Дина, но он заплатил эти деньги за ночь, всего одну ночь. На большее он и не рассчитывал.

Сэм пришел, был непривычно молчаливым, заметно стеснялся выросших за год конечностей, на вопросы отвечал только «да» и «нет», отворачивался от жадного взгляда, которым Дин пожирал его с головы до пят. Дин пытался представить, как Сэм бреется, как чистит зубы, как дрочит по утрам… Ему хотелось провести языком по полоске недобритой щетины над тонким сэмовым кадыком, прижаться губами к ключичной ямке, где у Сэма всегда, если долго ласкать его, собирался сладкий пот. Дин хотел обхватить покрепче член Сэма, чтобы проверить – вырос ли он так же, как выросли руки и ноги, так же шелковисто нежна его головка или нет. 

Вместо всего этого Дин молча разделся, лег и позволил Сэму самому делать с ним всё, что заблагорассудится.  
Он многое хотел бы сказать или спросить у Сэмми, но тот крепко схватил его за волосы и нагнул к своему паху. Дин благодарно закрыл глаза и открыл рот. Наверное, ему нечего было сообщить нового своему повзрослевшему брату.

Наутро Дин молча наблюдал, как Сэм собирается в университет, натягивает штаны, футболку, худи, опустив голову, скрыв лицо за отросшими патлами, не глядя. Не глядя на Дина. Наконец Сэм остановился возле двери и, дерзко вздернув подбородок, посмотрел на Дина – не в глаза, просто в его сторону. Словно он ждал чего-то или не решался сказать. Потом достал из телефона симкарту, разломал надвое и бросил на пол. И ушел, тихо прикрыв дверь. А Дин так и остался лежать голый на разворошенных простынях.

Не дожидаясь рассвета, Дин уехал, голодный и разбитый от бессонницы, в Новый Орлеан, как тогда, три года назад, уехал из Пало-Альто. Не оборачиваясь, не отпуская педали газа, рискуя выбросить Детку в кювет. Но тогда он так и не смог запретить себе видеть Сэма еще пару раз – только издали, не выходя из Детки. Просто чтобы знать, что тот в порядке.

Шумный, беззаботный, обкуренный Новый Орлеан встретил его разноцветными огнями, развалами дешевой поебени на хеллоуиновскую тематику на каждом углу. Дин чуть не попал под ноги конному полицейскому патрулю и уже думал, что никогда не найдет этот чертов салон. Вместо старой бородавчатой ведьмы Лоуренсина оказалась молодой и симпатичной особой, но Дин не успел ее как следует разглядеть – ноздри забил сладкий дурманящий аромат, комната закружилась, полки со свечами, книгами, чучелами, ритуальными чашами, куклами вуду и хрен знает чем еще стали обступать его со всех сторон, а череп, висящий напротив входа, щерился недоброй улыбкой. Словно он знал, чем Дин виноват перед Сэмом. Словно он сам был Сэмом.

Поймите сущность зла.  
Не бойтесь страсти.  
Не противьтесь злому  
Проникнуть в вас:  
Всё зло вселенной должно,  
Приняв в себя,  
Собой преобразить.

Дин очнулся на заброшенном складе – сквозь пыльные окна на противоположной стене пробивались лучи тусклого октябрьского солнца, освещая нагромождения ящиков, кучки мусора на грязном бетонном полу. Рук Дин не чувствовал, их привязали к странной конструкции высоко над головой, и они онемели от неподвижности. Дин поерзал по полу, пытаясь приподняться на ноги, но они бессильно разъезжались. На Дине осталась рубашка, заботливый похититель, кто бы он ни был, снял и подложил диновскую кожаную куртку тому под задницу, чтобы Винчестер не простудился, валяясь в тонких джинсах на холодном полу. Эта трогательная забота резанула неприятным предчувствием. Дин привык распоряжаться судьбой своей задницы сам.

Из-за штабеля паллет справа раздалось деликатное покашливание. Не успел Дин морально подготовиться к тому, что предстоит увидеть, как ему навстречу выступил стройный мужчина в дорогом лоснящемся костюме. Против света Дин не мог разглядеть фигуру, но даже когда похититель подошел совсем близко, Дин его не узнал. Молодцеватое смуглое лицо, холеные руки в перстнях, величавая осанка – в облике незнакомца чувствовалась порода и та непререкаемая уверенность в себе, которая приобретается долгими годами жизненного опыта.

– Столетиями, Дин. Столетиями.  
– Что? – захрипел Дин пересохшим от долгого молчания горлом.   
– Моя уверенность в себе формировалась бесконечными столетиями. Не пугайся, что я читаю твои мысли, скоро мы всё равно расстанемся.  
– Кто ты? – Дин вжался в стену и подобрал под себя ноги. Незнакомец продолжал стоять неподвижно, не выражая ни малейшей агрессии.   
– Я древний бог успеха и предназначения. Нас еще называли пустынными джиннами.  
– Джинн? Исполняющий желания?  
– Чьи-то, может, и исполняю, – криво усмехнулся незнакомец. И продолжил в завораживающем ритме: – На отмели незнаемого моря Синбад-скиталец подобрал бутылку, заклепанную Соломоновой печатью, и, вскрыв ее, внезапно впал во власть в ней замкнутого яростного джинна. Освободить и разнуздать нетрудно неведомые дремлющие воли: трудней заставить их себе повиноваться.

И тут до Дина стало доходить. Он снова задрал голову, разглядывая скрывающиеся в темной вышине трубки, к которым были прикованы его запястья. Попытался пошевелить занемевшими пальцами, но ничего не изменилось, только стала чуть кружиться голова.

– Что ты со мной сделал? – зарычал Дин, бросая тело вперед в попытке достать ботинком до ноги, упакованной в стильные брюки из тонкой шерсти; у Дина никогда таких не было, поэтому звездануть по ним от всей души очень даже хотелось. Плечи прострелила такая боль, что Дин со стоном обмяк в путах.  
– Дин, не делай себе хуже, меня тебе все равно не достать. Мы скоро закончим, я лишь должен убедиться, что ты сполна усвоил урок.  
– Какой еще урок? – вынужденная беспомощность бесила Дина и мешала соображать еще не совсем прояснившимся мозгам.  
– Урок о твоем предназначении.   
– А почему я должен получать урок о своем предназначении от тебя, откуда ты вообще взялся такой деловой?  
– О, об этом я с удовольствием расскажу. – Наплевав на пыль и мусор, назвавшийся странным богом незнакомец уселся в своем щегольском костюме прямо на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки. – Я взялся из Ирака, из пустыни Тхувайтха. После войны с Америкой дела пошли совсем плохо. Старинные святыни разрушены или разграблены, старожилы, которые знали, как приносить богам жертвоприношения, или убиты, или бежали из страны. Вот и я решил податься за лучшей долей в страну равных возможностей.  
– Равных возможностей для богов? – Дин не сдержал хриплого смеха. Вся ситуация, несмотря на явный абсурд, начинала его понемногу развлекать.   
– А почему нет? В вашей неразборчивой стране и для меня найдется местечко, – снисходительно улыбнулся бог. – Но сначала, чтобы колдовать здесь на легальных основаниях, мне нужно сдать вступительный экзамен Барону Субботе.  
– Кому? – изумился Дин.  
– Барону Субботе. Уверен, что ты его знаешь. Кстати, он тебе явно симпатизирует. Ты же его любимый типаж – бездомный хулиган без образования…  
– Я закончил школу! – возмутился Дин.  
– Ну хорошо, закончил, но ты склонен к неумеренным возлияниям, постоянно трахаешься с кем попало, убиваешь…  
– Я не убиваю людей!

Бог свесил набок голову и задумчиво улыбнулся.

– Еще не вечер, Дин. Еще не вечер.

От этой улыбки и почти отеческого сочувствия, промелькнувшего в древних черных глазах, Дина передернуло. Между двумя собеседниками повисло молчание. Дин не хотел его прерывать, он пытался лихорадочно найти выход.  
Голос бога зазвучал тихо, но до боли отчетливо. 

– Когда-то темный и косматый зверь, сойдя с ума, очнулся человеком… Опаснейшим и злейшим из зверей… Безумным логикой и одержимым верой.

Дин настороженно вздернул голову.

– Вспомни самое важное, что произошло с тобой за последние дни.  
Бог сидел так же кротко, как и раньше, словно эти странные стихи вырывались из него случайно. Дин закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить.

– Что ты видишь сейчас во внутреннем взоре?  
– Охота за насекомоподобным перевертышем, странные телки, непонятные видения…  
– Ты забыл упомянуть тоску и воспоминания о… – вкрадчиво добавил бог.  
– Не трожь Сэма, тварь!  
– Почему же? Плоть человека – свиток, на котором отмечены все даты бытия.

Дин сглотнул.  
– Развяжи.  
– Нет. Ты попытаешься напасть на меня вместо того, чтобы подумать.  
– О чем я должен подумать? – упавшим голосом спросил Дин.   
– О том, что всё это значит. Я не предлагаю тебе решать теорему Ферма, Дин. Кесарю – кесарево.  
– А слесарю – слесарево, – буркнул Дин, тоже устраиваясь по-турецки. Это оказалось неожиданно удобно – ну, для сложившейся ситуации.  
– Итак… не тяни время – скоро в твоих руках начнется некроз тканей, последствия могут быть критическими…  
– Бля… – выругался Дин и действительно смог сосредоточиться: – Моё предназначение… Сэм?  
Бог милостиво молчал.  
– Я знаю, так было в детстве… – зачастил Дин, пытаясь совладать с комком, распухшим в горле. – Я вынес его из огня, укладывал спать, кормил его хлопьями, отводил в школу… Но…  
Дин с трудом перевел дыхание и наклонил голову, чтобы вытереть о плечо испарину со лба.  
– Слушай… ладно, развяжи, я не буду с тобой драться. – Дин надеялся, что смог избежать просительных ноток в голосе. Бог коротко взмахнул рукой, и руки Дина тяжело упали вниз. Дин попытался размять пальцы, но не чувствовал их…  
– Потряси ладонями вот так, – бог растопырил пальцы и стал вертеть кистями, как какой-нибудь избалованный подросток. Дин последовал его примеру. С болью, мелкими иголками впившейся в ткани, рукам Дина возвращалась жизнь, голове – ясность.  
– Так что же, все, что со мной случилось, вся эта охота – Бобби, Джонни, загадочная Лоуренсина – всё это был наведенный морок? Твоя экзаменационная работа??? – возмутился воспрянувший с силами Дин. – И какую ты получил оценку?  
Бог развел руками и плавно поднялся на ноги.   
– Когда-нибудь ты встретишься с Бароном и он сам тебе расскажет.

Дин закатил глаза.

– Распорядись своей жизнью правильно, парень.  
– Я не могу!  
– Чего ты не можешь? – уже откровенно усмехаясь, спросил бог.  
– Не могу вернуться к Сэму! А если я его погублю?  
– А если… Если ты его спасешь?  
– Я? Я и себя-то не смогу…

Дин закрыл лицо ладонями, словно мог скрыться от будущего и ничего не решать. 

Бог в модном костюме и с курчавыми волосами, гладко зачесанными на косой пробор, довольный тем, что выиграл наконец свою гринкарту, щелкнул пальцами и растворился в воздухе.

Дин оказался возле импалы, припаркованной на обочине десятого шоссе, прямо на границе Луизианы и Техаса. Он проверил телефон – по-прежнему ни одного звонка от отца. Дин вздохнул и принял решение.

Впереди была долгая дорога на запад с манящей желтой полосой посередине.

[ ](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/04/7111decc4034d18c4fe824b50bbfbc32.jpg)

**Эпилог**

– Отец сейчас в большой опасности. Он еще жив, я чувствую это. Я не могу сделать это один.  
– Конечно, можешь.  
– Ну да. Но не хочу.

  
  


Нет вещества – есть круговерти силы;  
Нет твердости – есть натяженье струй;  
Нет атома – есть поле напряженья  
(Вихрь малых "не" вокруг большого "да")

  
]  
[скачать](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vrcs55bcr4eluyn/fanmix_%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_by_evenover&%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B1%D0%B8.rar)  



End file.
